Angels and Demons (rewritten)
by sakura240
Summary: "...An Angel and Demon child, both born to be heroes of the war, if not protected from their own people and forced to fight against each other, will instead bring destruction to the worlds. If they come together, then they will bring this war to an end and bring peace." Gakuen Alice Angel and Demon AU! ...rewrite of the original Angels and Demons story...
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Okay, I have a good reason as to why I'm redoing this story!

Berry: Go on. Tell them.

Kura: Okay...uh...well, for starters, I lost every story I had been writing cause my portable hard-drive broke...so...uh...yeah.

Berry: Dumbass.

Kura: ...

Berry: What else?

Kura: I-I...I kinda lost motivation for the story cause I had no idea where I was going with it. I mean, I had the story in my head but I didn't like how it was going in the original Angels and Demons. That's why I figured I try and rewrite. Another reason was because I was looking back in that story and I realized I hated the way I wrote before...even though it might've been somewhat similar, I felt like my writing is different now. It might just be me though...

Berry: ...

Kura: So...yeah. SORRY TO ANYBODY WHO LIKED ANGELS AND DEMONS! T^T That's why I decided, I wanted to try it over! So, I got this...it's weird. It's part of the prologue but different as well. Also, it's the first chapter instead of the prologue :D

Berry: ...again, sorry to everybody. We hope you at least enjoy this.

Kura: SORRY! T^T Please do enjoy it! If not...I'm sorry for writing this if you didn't like it...

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. I won't even bother with wishing that it was. T^T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It has been nearly four centuries since the war between the two winged races have began."

**~.~.~**

_A scream tore the night's peace. A young girl gripped her ripped dress and sobbed, falling to the ground, not caring as the roots tore against her clothes and skin. "I want to die. I want to die. JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" She continual screamed as she began to beat against the damp forest ground._

**~.~.~**

"There are three different worlds, each with different people, different races. They all look similar and yet, they were very different. Together, they hold the balance of the universe. As long as they live in peace, the balance would hold. Without the balance between them, the world would fall to destruction.

The first, known as the divine beings, were known as the Angels in this time, though long ago, they were called by a different, more ancient name. Their beautiful, pure white wings glow with the sun and their halo rest upon their head like a golden crown. They have been known to help those during their time of need. When one has passed away, an Angel would come to collect their souls and lead them to what the many believed to be the afterlife.

The second, known as devils and beasts, were known as the Demons, their ancient name and role long forgotten. Women and children fear the night when Demons would come, praying that they would be kept safe. Many fear their black wings and pointed ears, believing that those would only bring bad luck, not realizing Demons original and true nature that was mischievous and playful. Demons themselves encouraged the rumors though, finding it humorous when children shrieked and women fainted.

These two races had rules.

NEVER kill the other. And most importantly, never kill a human.

The last and widely populated were the humans. Their appearance is similar to the Angels and Demons. The only things they do not possess were their special abilities and wings. However, as years passed from the beginning of time, Angels and Demons began to fall in love with humans and mated with them, bringing a mixed race. The half humans, half Angels or Demons were known as special children in the human world, often praised for being children of divine beings or scorned for being offspring of monsters. But the one thing they all had in common were the special abilities they have gained from their parents.

Alices.

Strange abilities that often defied the humans' common sense, the children with Alices used them for work, helping others, or for their own gain. Over time, those with Alices, though few, would start abusing their own powers, claiming to have divine powers and controlling those plain and powerless humans.

Soon, Angels and Demons, witnessing this, declared it forbidden for Angels and Demons to mate with humans, soon leaving the world to have fewer Alice wielding humans. But their children gained their own powers and these Alices passed on throughout time.

With this, Angels and Demons only watched over the three worlds, making sure the balance is remained and keeping a distance from humans to pay respect to their rules."

**~.~.~**

_"It's the devil's spawn!"_

_"Is it true? She can speak with the dead?"_

_"I heard that the butterfly she touched died!"_

_"That's so scary!"_

_"SHE'S A MONSTER!"_

_"STAY AWAY FROM US, FREAK!"_

_"Don't go near her! She'll curse us!"_

_Voices surrounded her. The young, afraid of her own people, afraid of her own peers, afraid of her __**own family**_, _ran away, praying that death would come quickly._

_"Please let me die. If there's a god, you'll let me die...right? I...I'm a monster...and...monsters...should die..."_

**~.~.~**

"Four centuries ago, a young demon approached the human world. Same as his other kind, he was curious, mischievous, and playful. But when he came into the human world, he found a young child, a young girl in the forest. And he fell in love, not realizing this was forbidden. And he approached her, reached out to her, hoping to love her, to embrace her, and stay with her forever.

But the girl had different thoughts."

**~.~.~**

_"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MONSTER!"_

_"D-Don't say that! Y-You're...you're beautiful. You're not a monster! You're amazing!"_

_"SHUT UP!" The girl cried, her white eyes wide. "Don't lie...DON'T LIE!" She screamed._

**~.~.~**

"And still he loved her. Every day, he stayed by her side, trying to reveal the beauty of the world, the good in people that he knew was there. And slowly and surely, she began to see the light in the world.

Until that one day she gave it all up. Though he struggled to stop her, she killed herself.

And unfortunately, without the Demon's knowledge, a group of Angels witnessed the act and their anger took over their minds, believing the Demon killed the human girl and in their anger, destroyed the Demon, declaring that it was only right that he should die for taking a human life, for disobeying the absolute rule, not bothering to care that they themselves broke an absolute rule.

The next day, those Angels were brutally murdered by a single Demon, the youngest brother of the fallen Demon. And with that, he raced back to his realm and reported to the ruler of the Demon realm what had happened.

Angered, the Queen declared war upon the Angels who were angered themselves, furious for their fallen comrades."

**~.~.~**

_"DIE ANGELS!"_

_"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU FILTHY DEMONS!"_

_"HELP!"_

_"No...NOOOOO!"_

**~.~.~**

"Thus started the war between the two worlds. However, because it was unknown how they would be able to appear into the others realm, the two races were forced to play out their war in the human realm and as a result, lives of humans were taken.

Angels were unable to perform their original task which was to lead souls into the afterlife. Though it is uncertain, it is believed that Angels went as far as to refuse to help the souls of Demons and instead, force them to wander in the realm of the living forever and unable to find true peace.

As for Demons, it is believed that they had started to find hatred in humans. Humans, in their eyes, were disgusting and unintelligent creatures. It is possible that they may have found joy in killing humans but this is still uncertain."

A small sigh left the young girl's lips as she put away the ancient scroll. Turning around, she walked forward, leaving the storage room, her long robes dragging across the floor, though she did not mind this. Walking down the dimly lit halls, she looked out to see the full moon brightly lit and she sighed. "...I wonder why...?" She muttered softly.

"Nadeshiko-hime!" The girl paused and turned around to see an older woman in a kinomo run forward, her face full of worry. "Where have you been!? You know that you can't be by yourself!"

"I...I was reading about the war. I must be knowledgeable in it if I am to be the priestess to finally state the prophecy that would end the war, no?" The older woman looked at a loss for words before Nadeshiko added, "And besides, I have no need for protection. I have enough power on my own." Her voice had a tint of bitterness that made the woman back off immediately as Nadeshiko set off by herself once again.

She continued down the hall, her eyes full of bitterness when a voice, similar to her own by slightly deeper said, "Well, aren't you just cheerful tonight, dear sister?"

The priestess turned and smiled slightly at her older brother of one year who smiled back. "Brother, I thought you would not be back until the next month."

Her brother sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked annoyed and frustrated. "It was a false alarm. The townspeople lied about having Demons destroy their homes so we left right away. There was no point staying there."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Not even the girls, Satoru?"

Satoru scowled. "You know that I have no interest in those kind of things, Nade." His sister only laughed again, making him sigh. "Anyway, how have you been?" He asked as he watched his little sister slide a door open and head out. He followed after her and the two went on their way, stepping down from the wooden floors out of the shrine and into the moonlit garden. "Are they still pressuring you?" He asked as he watched her.

His sister only smiled, still facing forward. "Yes. However, it is no wonder. This war has gone on for too long. It's only understandable why they want the priestess to finally state a prophecy ending the war." She sighed rather ruefully. "After all, the others before me could not. They're afraid that I would not be able to as well...especially since many have also died quite young...our family line is so fragile..." She said as she stopped in front of a small pond and sat down, pocking her fingers into the cold water, a small koi fish swimming up to her before darting away.

The two looked at the middle of the pond, watching two koi fish circling each other in an eternal dance. Other smaller koi fish swam past them, never bothering them. The two, white and black, only focused on each other.

"...They're speaking to you?" Satoru whispered.

Nadeshiko didn't say anything and only watched the eternal dance. "..." For the next few minutes, she just sat there, watching the koi fish while her brother stood there in a slight distance before he set to watching the koi fish as well, wondering what his sister and the fish could be talking about. Then Nadeshiko's head suddenly snapped up, looking towards the moon and surprising her older brother, making him look at her with wide eyes. "There was a battle."

"What?" Satoru looked up, his eyes squinting and looking around the sky. "W-Where?"

Nadeshiko stood up. "There's an injured Angel...the Demon...she's not attacking...what is she waiting for? Perhaps..." The young girl trailed off as her eyes widened.

Satoru scowled. "I can't see anything!" He looked at his sister, only to see that she wasn't there. Blinking, he looked around and finally found his sister running off back into the shrine. "Nadeshiko!" He followed after her, finding that she had ran out of the shrine with some servants following after her, calling out her name in worry like he had. "Oi, Nadeshiko! What's going on!?" He cried as he and the few servants who followed ran after her, the servants also crying out her name in worry.

When she finally stopped, everybody else tried to run up to her but Satoru stopped them with a glare, making many of them freeze. Satoru looked at his little sister who had stopped in front of something. He knew that his sister was up to something but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what but when white wings that glowed with beauty erupted from the figure, Satoru could only gape.

It was an Angel.

The young Angel looked to be about the same age as himself, maybe older. Her long hair was a mess, her golden halo was glowing faintly and scratches and bruises were all over the visible parts of her body and Satoru felt slight pity for the young woman. Raising her head, Satoru found that her eyes were glowing with power but there was a hint of fear in them as Nadeshiko stared at the young Angel. "...What do you want, human?" The Angel whispered.

The servants started whispering, many in awe and others in fear. Satoru shushed them and they became silent. He turned back to the two before all of them and stilled his breath.

Nadeshiko only stared at the Angel before tilting her head to the side and then she looked up towards the moon. "...I want to know why that Demon does not kill you..." She answered, sounding genuinely curious.

The Angel snapped her head up, her amber eyes wide. Everybody else looked up and then gasped. High above them, a woman descended, her black wings only flapping slightly and silently, result her to just float in the air. Her red eyes glowed with power and curiosity instead of darkness. "I didn't think you'd sense me." The woman smirked. "You don't seem to have an Alice...what kind of human are you?"

Nadeshiko stared at the Demon with her own grey eyes. "...Before Alices, there were humans with a different sort of power." She stated.

The Demon only hummed before replying, "...Hmm, interesting."

"GET AWAY!" Everybody but Nadeshiko looked at the Angel who looked scared.

"Hey, don't fret, Angel dearie. I'm just here to observe." The Demon said with a small smirk as she watched the Angel glare up at her.

The Angel scowled, her feathered wings bristling. "You lie..." She whispered.

Brow raised, the Demon smirk grew and she giggled lightly. "Hey, I'm not the one who betrayed her own comrades just so they wouldn't kill their own enemies." The Angel flinched at what the Demon mentioned before she then glared up at the Demon who only laughed before landing near the two girls. Then the Demon turned to Nadeshiko. "I'm really curious though. What do you have to gain from confronting me, little human?" The woman asked, her crimson eyes glowing dangerously. "I've killed little girls like you, ya know. I'm not afraid to kill you."

"I've been waiting for you two."

"Huh?" The Angel and Demon blinked, unsure of what to do or say to the human priestess who turned around, never taking her eyes off of them. "Come. I have been waiting for the two of you." She turned to the servants of the shrine. "Help the Angel. We must bring both of them into the shrine right away."

The Demon frowned. "Hey, girlie, problem. I'm one of the evil beasts that you humans are so afraid of, remember? There's no way I will come and no way your little servants want me to come." She said with a glare towards Nadeshiko while the other humans behind the priestess shuffled, all but Satoru muttering nervously. The boy had only taken to glaring back at the Demon.

Nadeshiko looked at the Demon. "I will swear on my life that none of my people will hurt you." The Demon looked at her in surprise. "I must state the prophecy right away. The two spirits have been waiting for you two..." She whispered before turning around and headed back to the shrine.

Some servants followed after her while a few headed to the Angel nervously. But the Angel only glared at them before her wings and halo disappeared and she allowed them to help her to her feet before they helped the Angel to the shrine.

The Demon stayed where she was, her crimson eyes glowing dangerously while Satoru watched the servants and Angel disappear into the shrine. Then he turned to the Demon who glared at him. "Come on, my sister really won't hurt you." He said. "But if you hurt her...even if she won't do anything, I swear, I will kill you and that Angel." He whispered darkly.

Those crimson eyes flashed. "You dare threaten me?"

Satoru only glared at her. "Just hurry, we will need to hear the prophecy for the war's end." And then he headed back to the shrine, leaving the dumbfounded Demon where she was.

For a bit, the Demon stayed where she was before scowling and then she hurried after them, her curiosity too great to ignore. She drew back her wings as she followed Satoru through the shrine, hesitant and unsure until they arrived at the shrine garden. She looked pass the younger boy to the human priestess who was seated in front of the garden's pond. The Angel was behind her, a few servants tending to her injuries, though the Angel looked uncomfortable.

Satoru stepped into the garden and towards his sister. "Nadeshiko..."

"..." Nadeshiko was completely silent, her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes, the grey eyes glowing slightly. In the pond, two koi fish glowed, one black and the other white, still caught in their eternal dance. "...A Demon, born with powers of destruction will be born in the human world, unknowing of his own world. An Angel, born with the power to protect will be born in secret, hidden from her own people. Both, born to be heroes of the war, if not protected from their own people and forced to fight against each other, will instead bring destruction to the worlds. If they come together, then they will bring this war to an end and bring peace." Then Nadeshiko collapsed.

"Nadeshiko!" Satoru yelled as he rushed to aid his sister along with every other servant while the Angel and Demon only stared, unsure and confused.

"Ha, how amazing!" Everybody stopped in their scrambling to look up and see a male Demon snickering in the sky. "Did you hear that Kaoru, there's a hero! A hero! We'll finally be able to rid the world of Angels! Maybe we can do the same for the annoying humans!"

"Wha-!? Kirao!" The Demon cried, her crimson eyes wide. "What are you doing here!?"

The Demon, Kirao only laughed. "What does it matter!? Thank the Queen I followed the Demon princess!" The Demon woman scowled. "We heard a prophecy! A prophecy! Sure it was from a measly human but it's still a prophecy! We will finally be rid of the Angels!"

"Don't even think about it!" Everybody turned to see an Angel rise up from the shrine outer walls with a scowl. "Didn't you listen? There's two heroes! And just you wait! Our hero will be the one to destroy all you horrible Demons!" She cried.

"A-Aishiko!" The injured Angel cried.

The flying Angel, Aishiko looked at the other Angel with disdain. "Ugh, at least you were somewhat useful, Azumi Yuka." She said with a huff before flying off.

Kirao yelled curses after her before flying off himself.

Down on the shrine grounds, the Demon, Kaoru, cursed and kicked the ground. "Mother...how dare you!" She cried. "You dare have other...others follow me around!?" She cured again, this time, louder and with a look of pure hatred in her crimson eyes.

"Crap, those two overheard everything!" Satoru muttered before he cursed. Then he sighed as he ran his hand though his hair. A few seconds later, Nadeshiko opened her eyes, breathing slowly. Seeing this, Satoru looked at her and touched her forehead, "Are you alright?" He asked. Nadeshiko nodded slowly. "Nadeshiko, what do we do? An Angel and Demon overheard the prophecy."

"It'll be fine..." She whispered. Everybody turned to her. Nadeshiko slowly sat up, ignoring the servants behind her. "They have not heard everything...as long as those children will be raised without their knowledge..." Nadeshiko slowly stood up and turned to the Angel and Demon, both who flinched. "...I'm terribly sorry, I have still not introduced myself. I am the priestess of this shrine, Nadeshiko."

The Angel was silent before she turned away. "...Azumi Yuka." She muttered.

"Igarashi Kaoru."

"Wha-the princess!?" Yuka yelped and scrambled away from the Demon princess, her eyes wide with fear.

Kaoru scowled. "What of it!?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." The two paused in their almost argument and looked up to see Nadeshiko smiling at them, though she looked weary. "You have a different heart, princess." She then turned to her servants. "Please prepare a room for these two. Both of you, please stay for a while."

Kaoru turned away. "I'd rather not." She muttered before her black wings erupted from her back, scaring the servants as she flew off from the shrine's garden.

Yuka looked after the Demon princess before Nadeshiko tapped her and she jumped. "W-What?"

"Will you stay?" Nadeshiko asked with a small smile.

The Angel looked at the smiling child before she sighed and muttered, "I guess..." The teen's hand was then taken by Nadeshiko.

"Do not worry, Kaoru-san will return."

"W-Wha, I'm not-" Nadeshiko only smiled, making Yuka sigh. "Whatever." She said, ignoring the servants running off back into the shrine to prepare a room for her. Satoru stood beside them. "...Thank you..."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Thank you. Because I was waiting for you. And you finally came."

Yuka only looked at Nadeshiko. "I...don't get you..."

The priestess laughed. "It's alright. Let us head inside. Come, brother, Yuka-san. I'm sure we would all love to sleep now." Yuka only nodded slowly before following Nadeshiko into the shrine, Satoru following behind them.

* * *

Kura: Haha...ha...yeah.

Berry: ...

Kura: ...Well...I have no idea if this was good or not...and this time, it's not like a prologue but just the first chapter :P Sorry, no prologue this time.

Berry: We would like to thank all of our original Angels and Demons reviewers. Sorry for making you wait for so long and up to the point where we decided to rewrite this.

Kura: Oh, and before we say bye, I want to ask, what would you consider the language of Angels to be? I don't care with whatever you give, heck as long as I have an answer, it's fine. So far, I was thinking:

\- French

\- Italian

\- Spanish

\- Japanese (just cause the characters are from a japanese anime, so why the heck not)

\- Hebrew

\- Latin

\- Greek (might as well try :P I got obsessed with the Percy Jackson series)

\- whatever you guys want

Kura: The main reason I ask is because I was thinking of Angels speaking some sort of different language that humans and Demons won't understand. Either that or Demons and Angels have the same language but humans cannot speak or understand it. Or the Angels, humans, and Demons all have their own languages but both Angels and Demons can understand and speak the human language while not being able to understand and speak the other.

Berry: ...That...was confusing...

Kura: Gah, I know, right. :P Oh, and if you can, please tell me what the Demons should speak too! Obviously, humans are English as that's what I'm writing in. Unfortunately, I can only use Google translate to help me if I plan to go with this weird idea of Angels and Demons having their own language. I won't be using alot of Japanese words except the occasional few. Oh, and again, sorry for all of this and dumping it on all of you, especially to my previous reviewers. You can hit me with a tomato or whatever you choose if you want to! I'll even have Berry here throw something at me! Just say what and I'll have her do it!

Berry: ...(smirks evilly)

Kura: ...Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

Berry: Too late! I'm gonna have fun with this...(walks away with an evil smirk)

Kura: ...Ugh...oh well, sorry everybody, once again. T^T For the next chapter, I won't be able to put anything up for a while since I just got myself a job as well as helping my dad at his office so I'll be a bit busy. But during that time, I'll be writing a lot of chapters instead of just writing one and then update. Unless...you don't want that...Anyway, thank you for putting up with my rambling and until the next chapter! Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: Hey-! (tomato smacks on her face) BERRY!

Berry: What, you said I could.

Kura: Only if the readers wanted you to!

Berry: I'm a reader. I wanted myself to hit you with a tomato.

Kura: …

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams will Gakuen Alice belong to me…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru raised a brow as she watched the human priestess and the young Angel woman, Yuka...if the Demon princess remembered correctly...talk to each other on the empty flowery meadow with only the priestess's brother watching over them. Then suddenly, the priestess called her brother over and when he got near them, the priestess suddenly got up and placed a crown of flowers on his head, making him cry out in embarrassment while the two girls laughed.

The Demon princess scowled lightly. She hated the natural curiosity every Demon had. It was stronger than any Human or Angel and often times, she knew it got them in so much trouble. This time, she was only watching the people she interacted with a few days ago and now...she could help but feel this nasty feeling bubbling in her chest. It was slightly constricting her and she didn't even know what it was!

Turning away from the nauseating sweet scene, she sighed and sank to the ground, running a hand through her black hair. She was getting annoyed and she didn't know why. Heck, she figured her annoyance would leave once she confronted her mother about the guards (aka, stalkers) she assigned or making sure Kirao didn't say anything about the prophecy (why she wanted to keep it a secret, even she didn't know) but still she was annoyed.

Especially after her mother sent her away without saying anything about her stalkers, trying to keep an innocent look that Kaoru knew was false.

Okay, she wasn't annoyed. Kaoru was downright furious. She could even feel her wings bristling underneath her skin and she wanted to unleash her frustration on something, anything! Anything that could take the fucking hit!

"Hello, Kaoru-san."

"KYAA!" Kaoru jumped, her eyes wide and damn was she scared at the sudden interruption of her thoughts that she turned around and found herself staring into the priestess grey eyes and all thoughts left her. Her mouth became dry and she backed away, unsure of what to do when all she saw was a smile on the priestess lips as though she knew what Kaoru was thinking.

But how could she know if Kaoru wasn't really sure herself!?

Kaoru scowled at seeing the smiling face of the priestess. The young girl looked to be about eleven or twelve. It disturbed the Demon that she was so...shaken by such a young girl.

"Nadeshiko-chan? What's wrong?" Yuka paused behind Nadeshiko, tensing as she suddenly caught sight of the Demon princess before her. Behind the Angel, Satoru narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Kaoru could remember the threat he spoke to her a few days before and suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine.

As though what he said scared her.

Kaoru took a step back when Nadeshiko reached up towards her and the girl stopped, her hand simply raised there. Nadeshiko stared up at Kaoru who flinched from the intense stare from those grey eyes. "Kaoru-san?" Kaoru turned away before looking back, annoyance in her eyes. Nadeshiko giggled, making Kaoru even more confused than ever. "Will you stay?" The young priestess asked.

The Demon took another step back. "...No."

"Why not?" Kaoru turned to look at the Angel who frowned at her. Her cuts and bruises were slowly healing. She was bandaged on her head, hands, arms, and legs. Her feet was bare as the day she first saw Yuka and looking back, she realized that Yuka was so damn pale that night compared to now. Her skin was showing a healthier color that Kaoru found herself feeling relief.

_Wait, why the hell am I feeling relief!?_

"Well?"

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts before glaring at Yuka. "It's none of your business." She growled out, making Yuka silent almost immediately before the Angel glared back and soon, the two were having a glaring match with Nadeshiko and Satoru in the middle, both just watching, one with bored eyes and the other looking confused.

Then Nadeshiko turned to her brother and reached up, taking the flower crown off of him and turned back to Kaoru and reached up to try and place it on her head, surprising the older woman to take a step back. "W-What are you doing?"

Nadeshiko just smiled. "You would look pretty with these flowers!" She said happily.

Kaoru just stared at the priestess who looked eager to place the crown on top of her head. Kaoru sighed and bent down a bit to allow the younger girl to place the crown. Nadeshiko smiled brightly as Kaoru stood up, her cheeks tainted red while Yuka giggled and Satoru chuckled to himself. "S-Shut up!" She cried, glaring at Yuka who only continued to giggle.

The next thing Kaoru knew, she was sitting with Nadeshiko and Yuka. The youngest was showing both the Angel and Demon how to weave flowers into a crown, much like the one that was still sitting on Kaoru's head.

Yuka smiled as she presented her crown and placed it on the priestess's head, making the girl smile back brightly. "Thank you."

"No, you're the one who showed me how to make it! I should thank you!"

"Say," The two blinked and looked at Kaoru whose eyes were downcast and her lips were curled into a frown. "...Why did you do it?" Yuka looked at Nadeshiko, confused while the younger girl only shook her head, looking confused herself. Kaoru sighed before looking up at Yuka. "Why did you betray your own comrades?"

The Angel froze before she looked away. Nadeshiko looked at Yuka, silent but curious as well. "...I..." Yuka bit her lip. "I'm not so sure..." Kaoru blinked and frowned. "I just...didn't want to listen to them anymore." Yuka pulled her legs close and hid her face. "I never wanted to fight. They forced everyone and yet...they just go along with it, saying that it's for our own good! How on earth is it for our own good!? I never wanted to get sent to that school! I never wanted to become the principal's favorite! I just wanted to go home! I wanted to be with my family again! So I...I thought that...that if I didn't do what they wanted me to do...I would get expelled...and sent back home...!"

Kaoru and Nadeshiko just stared at the trembling Angel. Then Kaoru smacked her forehead. "You mean to tell me you betrayed them...because you wanna go home!? How the hell is that supposed to make sense?" Kaoru sighed as Yuka said nothing. Nadeshiko turned to Kaoru who had stood up, looking annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kaoru snapped her head towards Satoru while Yuka's body twitched. The boy was scowling and then walked up to Kaoru. "Isn't it natural if a child wants to be with his or her parents?"

The Demon princess scowled. "How should I know? I hate my mother." Yuka looked at Kaoru, surprised while the Demon looked away, her eyes full of hatred and her body trembling slightly. "I always hated her...why should I want to be even near her?" She spat. "She's never been there for me. She doesn't even trust me so why should I trust her...?"

Nadeshiko tilted her head to the side. "If that is how you feel, then we have no right to interfere." For a few second, Kaoru said nothing before nodding gratefully. "In any case, why don't we go back to the shrine? I'm certain the others are worrying about us." She said, standing up with her brother's help. Then she turned to Kaoru with a smile. "Would you like to come with us, Kaoru? You can stay but of course, I will not force you."

Kaoru only stared at Nadeshiko before shrugging. "I guess...better than going back home to Hell." She muttered and she watched as Nadeshiko started her way with Satoru following. A few seconds after, Yuka went after them. A sigh left her lips before Kaoru followed.

As soon as they arrived at the shrine, several servants came out and began pestering the two human siblings. Both only ignored the pestering and entered their home with Yuka following close behind. Kaoru stood at the entrance, unsure if she should enter or not before finally deciding to follow. Walking down the halls and watching the backs of the priestess, her brother, and the traitor Angel, Kaoru could only wonder why she had not done what any Demon would do and kill the Angel.

But when Yuka laughed at what Nadeshiko said and the two started giggling together, a warm feeling crept into the Demon princess's heart and she smiled faintly at the smiling faces of the two girls.

_Perhaps...it isn't so bad...being friends with them..._ Kaoru thought to herself before going up to them and asking what was so funny.

**~.~.~**

Yuka glared up at the hatred man before her. Her heart clenched at the memory of what happened the night before and she silently asked for forgiveness to her human friend. Nadeshiko had done her best to try and protect the traitor Angel...but even her powers were no match for many experienced Angels, all who were desperately trying to recover the traitor.

The Angel had watched in horror as several humans were heavily injured before she gave herself up, pleading that they stop fighting against the people who took care of her.

She was glad though, that her new friend, the Demon princess (she still couldn't believe that she became friends with her sometimes) Kaoru, had left for home, declaring that she would return later after clearing suspicion on herself for staying too long in the Human realm.

Angels wouldn't kill humans as is their laws. However, it was all about kill or be killed for Demons. And with so many Angels who came to retrieve her, Yuka wasn't sure if Kaoru would be able to fight back and escape.

"Azumi Yuka."

The Angel looked up at the man who just sat at his throne. She was seated at the center of the room, forced to go down on her knees while her hands and feet were shackled with reprimere Angelorum, a metal-like stone that could only be forged by those with abilities that could melt. Though she normally called it reprimere since that's what it does. Repress. She struggled against her binds for a bit before continuing to glare at the man. Many others were staring at her from the sidelines. Some bore interested looks while many looked smug, glad to be rid of the traitor.

One Angel, a year younger than Yuka, just looked at shackled Angel, mixed feelings harboring in her chest before she pushed them away and sneered at Yuka.

"Of all things, my dear Yuka..." Yuka winced at that, hating how the man said her name. "I don't know what to say...why did you do it? Why did you go against your own people?" The chained Angel only looked down, refusing to answer or even look at him. "I'd suggest looking at me when I talk to you." Then suddenly, her whole body convulsed with pain and she screamed out, making many jump or smirk in satisfaction.

A little Angel girl, only to be about two years of age, with reddish hair held onto her mother's hand, her eyes wide with fear and confusion as she watched the traitor Angel trash around, screaming in pain. She didn't understand what was going on and why the pretty woman before her was getting punished. The young child was then lead out by her own mother, the woman also holding a look of horror and fear.

Soon, the pain vanished and Yuka was left panting on the ground, no longer just kneeling but her forehead pressed against the ground, her body hot with pain. "Child, talk."

Yuka only chuckled before struggling up to spit at his direction. "Like hell I'll talk." She said with a smirk, causing many to start whispering while a few shouting heatedly, furious that the traitor would talk back to one of their leaders who their one and only god had chosen to lead them.

The man just stared down at her. Then Yuka was screaming again, her body lurched forward before she started trashing around once more. Ten minutes passed as Yuka continued screaming, making some back away nervously, some already feeling sorry for the Angel. After all, it is their nature to be kind and loving, not cruel as one of Heaven's leaders was being. Not a minute later, Yuka was on the ground, panting and her eyes shut tight in pain. Her body was perspiring and wouldn't get up this time. However, despite what she just went through, she had not shed a tear once.

"...Take her away. Lock her up, immediately." The man said, looking disgusted. "We shall interrogate her later."

And then the Angels dispersed. One went up to Yuka and yanked her up by her long hair. Yuka managed to open her eyes and look at the girl, only to gasp lightly. "...L-Luna..." She whispered as the younger teen only looked down coldly at the traitor, pushing away the ache of sympathy and mixed feelings she held for the Angel. "...Y-You..."

"Come on." Luna just spoke harshly, tugging at Yuka's hair and making her cry softly in pain. "Hurry up." She began to drag Yuka when the older woman showed no signs of moving. Others looked at the two as Luna dragged Yuka out of the room and towards where, Yuka had no clue. All she could process was the dull pain she felt and her strong will telling her to not give up.

By the time Yuka had managed to gather herself and really pay attention to where she was, Luna had brought her to some sort of prison cell and shoved her inside. Yuka cried out as she fell to the floor which was oddly clean and pristine, despite being a prison. She looked around the small room which had a clean bed. There was, interestingly, a door that she suspected led to a bathroom.

At least Angels allowed privacy.

"Be glad we allow privacy." Yuka looked up at Luna who had closed the cell doors and peered at her through the bars. "We Angels like to be clean so you should understand why everything is clean, idiot." Yuka only nodded, unsure of what to say to the other Angel.

For the next few minutes, the two were silent, unsure of what to say to each other. Then Yuka found that the floor was uncomfortable. With a huff, she struggled to get up before half limping over to the bed and then sat down, already dirtying the pristine clean sheets. Then she looked at Luna who was looking at anything but her. "What do you want?"

Luna jumped and then stared at her coldly. "What?"

"I asked, what do you want?"

"...Oh..." Luna looked away. Yuka just continued to stare at her, making the other Angel fiddle her hands. "..." For another few minutes, she said nothing then she sighed. "Why...?" She whispered.

Yuka blinked, confused.

As if enraged by that look, Luna glared at Yuka and shouted, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEM!? WHY DID YOU LEFT US? LEFT ME!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU...You...you left me for that stupid human..." Luna looked heartbroken but she wasn't crying, instead, looking frustrated. "I don't understand you at all, Azumi. I tried so hard to be friends with you. Only you...because everybody hated my ability...but you said it was good. That...that I wasn't a freak and that even I could do some good...But obviously, you also hate my guts, just like all the others!" Luna chuckled as Yuka only stared at her with wide eyes.

"...L-Luna...I-I didn't-"

"No, you listen here! I will not let you lead me around like before! I will make sure you deserve any punishment they give you!" Luna screamed before turning around and running off. Yuka could only stare after her, her mouth slightly opened as if she had meant to say something but couldn't.

As for Luna, as soon as she had ran away from Yuka, she slumped against the wall and sighed, a small tear being shed. "I hate her...I hate her..." She whispered, hating herself as well for once feeling such strange feelings for the other girl. "I love Kunoji-sama. I only love him..." She continually whispered while she could feel herself being separated from what she once felt for her once best friend.

Love.

She hated herself for such feelings. Why...did she ever love Yuka? It was disgusting and horrifying. And Luna knew...that if others knew...they would hate her even more than now. She didn't need that. And if Kunoji, the only man, the only Angel who truly appreciated her power, would like her, despite her horrifying power and her once disgusting feelings for Azumi Yuka, then she would fall in love with him instead.

She would forget everything about Yuka. Her kind smile from when they were children. Her pretty eyes and kind voice. And the way she seemed to truly care for her...

Luna growled. "Stop it. I hate her. I hate her." She continually whispered before straightening up and continued on her way to leave the building. She clutched her chest, disliking the ache in her chest. "I hate her. I hate her."

"I hate her...I hate her..."

**~.~.~**

Blue eyes looked at the large building and sighed. Besides him, a teen was instead glaring at the building, muttering darkly under his breath. Then the teen whispered, "Just wait Yuka, we'll save you soon." But then he yelled in shocked and slight pain when he was smacked in the head and the fifteen year old turned to glare at the older man. "What the heck, Yukihira!?"

The man, Yukihira Izumi only rolled his eyes before looking back at the building sadly. "We can't do anything for the moment, Narumi. If we do anything now, they'll suspect us since Kunoji knows that we care for her...we have to wait for Hii-sama to set claim on Yuka."

"Why do we have to wait that long!?" Narumi yelled as he turned to Izumi. "Why can't we just bust in and save her already!?"

"Hey, I want to do that too, brat! But Kazumi...he said that it'd be better to wait. He said that having Hii-sama set claim on Yuka will protect her and she'll be able to roam around Heaven and the human realm freely. If we try to rescue her, not only will she be a criminal, but we will too...and then we won't be able to rest easily at all. Kunoji will have everybody track us down. He's that influential in Heaven..."

At that, Narumi was silent before he cursed silently. "Damn it...of all times, why do we have to be useless now...?" He muttered while Izumi nodded sadly. "I want to save her..." He whispered as he then looked back up at the building. "...Yuka..."

"Will Yuka-sempai be alright?" The two looked down to see two sniffling children, both who were trying their best to not cry. They both held hands, as if to reassure each other. "Yuka-sempai won't be punished anymore, right?" The older boy asked while the other was biting his lips.

Izumi sighed before kneeling down and patting both their heads. "Don't worry Shuuichi, Subaru. I'm sure Yuka will be fine." He said sadly while the two boys nodded, their eyes downcast.

Narumi just tched before he turned away from the man and two children. White wings erupted from his back and his golden halo appeared, resting on his head and settling between his blonde locks. The teen jumped into the air and flew off, fully intent on crying somewhere where nobody could see him. But before that...he had to get out of there.

The young Angel held out his arms where a golden chain rested on his wrist. A small stone was rested in between the chains and activated the power inside the stone. He felt his surroundings warping and watched as his vision went strange. Then the next thing he knew, he was flying over fields where few human children were playing.

A few stopped and stared up at him, gaping and pointing at his beautiful form and pure white wings. He only scowled a bit, not liking how they only gaped but ignored them as he flew towards where he knew the Angels found Yuka living with that human priestess.

He sighed as he was soon lost in thought. _Why had Yuka hurt our comrades? Sure, they're a bunch of jerks. Damn, this is just too frustrating! _He growled before he sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Where on earth is this blasted place?" He muttered as he pushed through the hard winds.

"HEY!" Narumi nearly stopped and jerked in the middle of his flight, only to look down to see a young teen with what he swore was a human sword strapped onto his back. "YOU BASTARD, GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOUR DAMN PEOPLE!" The boy screamed, his grey eyes storming with rage.

Narumi felt his annoyance trigger and he scoffed before lowering himself down in front of the human male who was shorter than him and then hid his wings. "What, shortie?"

"Sho- oh, you did not just, gah!" The boy threw his head back and took a few steps back, chuckling. "You! I swear! This is why I-gah!" Narumi just raised a brow as the boy suddenly started muttering human curses one after another. "I can't believe." The boy growled before glaring at Narumi who only crossed his arms, looking amused.

But then the Angel yelped as he dodged a sword. He looked at the human boy who looked furious, his grey eyes wide with hatred. "What the-!? What are you doing, human!?"

"I should be asking you that! How dare you people attack our home! How dare you hurt my sister! I'll make all of you pay!" The teen screamed as he lashed out, making the Angel step back and scowl before the Angel drew out his wings and he took to the air. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

Narumi bit his lower lip in an attempt to not yell back. But of course, it didn't work.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS!? ATTACKING A STRANGER RIGHT OFF THE BAT! YOU HUMANS ARE ALL CRAZY!"

The teen seemed to become more livid. "I'LL KILL YOU!" And the next thing Narumi knew, an arrow was shot at him and both boys turned and looked to see a girl with a large bow and arrows strapped to her back, walk out of the shadows. The teen looked shocked. "N-Nade-!"

"Brother. Go back to the shrine. We are still in need of repairing. And I wish to speak to this Angel." Narumi scoffed at those words but when the teen sighed and nodded, he couldn't help but gape in slight shock. He didn't expect the girl...to be able to convince the boy. Then that would mean the girl...was more powerful... But before the teen walked away, he glared up at Narumi and showed his middle finger, something that Narumi didn't quite understand. He didn't know much human gestures. He never ventured into the human world as much as that stupid teacher and Yuka did.

When the boy left, the girl lowered her bow and stared up at Narumi. For the next few minutes, they only stared at each other before Narumi stared squirming from where he was in the air. "What?"

"..." Then the girl sighed. "I apologize for my brother's rash behavior."

Narumi nodded, deciding to not voice that she too had shot an arrow at him. She'd probably do it again. "It's alright...although, I am curious. What does the middle finger represent?" He returned to the ground and allowed himself to tilt his head to the side.

At that, the girl flushed and shook her head. "I do not wish to say! I...I do not like such vile actions..." She muttered. Narumi only stared as she shook her head further but he took a step back when she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes determined. "Is Yuka-san alright? I was so worried for her!"

Narumi couldn't understand at this point. He gaped at the girl...the HUMAN girl who was expressing worry for the girl he had a crush on! Wait...forget he ever mentioned that! Narumi growled lightly, trying to get those thoughts out of his head while the human girl looked saddened as she continued to ramble on. Her fingers tightened their grip on her bow and soon, the air was slowly filling up with spiritual energy, something that the Angel teen noticed immediately. "Wha-!" Then he cried out in shock when he saw that her eyes were glowing and he could see a strange power behind them. As if wind surrounded her body, her hair seemed to float, defying gravity. Narumi took another step back. It was at this moment that he wondered about humans and began to feel terrified of such strange creatures.

"Oh!" And then, it just disappeared. Her hair fell back and the glow in her eyes disappeared, as if somebody blew out a candle. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you." Narumi scowled. He hated to show fear. "I just..."

"I understand." The girl looked up at the Angel. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. "You're worried...I am too. I don't understand why you would be worried though."

As soon as those words left his lips, the saddened puppy-like look on the girl disappeared and a hardened glare replaced it, surprising the Angel. "Is it because I am Human? Is it because I am not an Angel that I am not allowed to care for somebody who I call friend? Are all of you Angels so narrow minded that you cannot accept a friendship between two different races? If that is your reason, then I am not surprised that the war between your two races has gone for so long." The young girl whispered. Narumi felt his wings bristle and he scowled.

He gave a glare at the girl. "You think you know everything, human?" His voice was low and threatening but it seemed to have not intimidated the girl at all. In fact, she had actually had the nerve to smirk at him.

"I do. It is you Angels who know of nothing. All of you believe that you stand on top of all worlds simply because of a god who leads you. But who is to say that there really is a god? Who is there to say that Angels are the good while the Demons are the bad? Who is to say that Humans are lowly beings that Demons and Humans could pick on? All of us are equal. That is something none of you know." Then the human girl frowned. "No, I suppose Yuka-san understands. And Kaoru-san." She added before she turned away from the Angel, her eyes now slightly dazed. "Yes, I know. We are all equal. Yet, nobody understands this..." She muttered. "What would it take to have all understand...the children...? The...the prophecy...? I...I don't understand..."

Narumi didn't know what to do. First, he and the human girl were talking and worrying about Yuka. Next, she got angry just because he didn't know why she had to worry about Yuka. Then she started blabbering about how he didn't know something! Which completely infuriated him. And then...then this. The girl was ignoring him and talking to herself. And to be honest, Narumi was slightly worried. Was this really the human that Yuka hanged out with?

"What purpose could he possibly have?" Narumi blinked when the girl suddenly turned to him. He flinched under her piercing gaze. A gaze that was so...frightening... "He has no purpose...what do you mean?" She turned away from him. "What could he possibly teach them...?"

At that, Narumi had enough. He didn't understand this girl and he didn't want to. He had originally came to the human world to not only see the human girl for himself but also to cry. To cry for Yuka and a place that was shut from the world was preferable.

"His power is dangerous." The girl suddenly turned to him again and this time, her eyes were glowing, just like earlier. Narumi suddenly felt himself getting sucked in and he couldn't move. He could only stare at those grey glowing eyes. It was powerful...much more than any he has ever seen. He couldn't help but be scared, yet...in awe...No...NO! He wouldn't bow down to a human girl!

"SILETE!" And just like that, the girl was silent. The glow in her eyes dimmed and there was a flicker of anger while her face only held confusion of a child.

For the next few seconds, there was blessed silence. Then the girl broke it. "W-Wha...?" The anger in her eyes disappeared to reveal a confused child.

Narumi growled. Was his power not...not affective...? That...that made no sense! His...he was too powerful! He knew that much! Even up to the point that the higher ups had forced him to wear these stupid accessories to nullify his powers!

"...W-Wha...h-hap...en...?" The girl shook her head. "...I...I..." She started to stumble but then had her bow maintain her balance. "...W-Why...I...c-can...t..."

Narumi somewhat felt relieved. His powers were working...but it seemed as though the girl was quite powerful. He felt her spiritual energy...it was strange. The energy she emitted was something he was certain humans should not possess. And yet, here was a human who possessed that very power.

"Wh-"

"What...d-di...yo-u...d-do...!?" The girl spoke but her speech was broken. Her eyes became livid. "T-Th-e...s-pirts...ho...w...d-id y-you...si-silence...t-hem!?" Narumi could only stare at her questionably. The girl reached up to her throat and attempted to speak again but this time, there was no sound. She stared back at Narumi, the anger in her eyes growing. But before he could make sense of what she was doing, she drew her bow and shot an arrow.

The Angel's eyes widened and he threw himself to the ground. When he looked back to where he once stood, he gasped when he saw a large tree that was just behind him split in half. Where the split originated from, an arrow stood. Narumi gulped, unsure of what happened and he was determined to not stay. He turned to see the girl drawing another bow and he immediately released his wings and returned to the air, narrowly dodging several arrows and flew away, not looking back.

For the first time since he was but a young child, he was afraid.

**~.~.~**

"Thank you...Hii-sama..." Yuka muttered softly as she bowed to one of the most beautiful woman in all of Heaven. As compared to many others who wore casual clothes through their realm, the woman wore robes that Yuka was then told was known as a kimono. Her long dark hair (but Yuka swore it looked as though it was the color of green...of all the strange things...) fell back and the older Angel covered her lower jaw with her sleeve. Overall, everybody in Heaven was right. She was one of the most beautiful people Yuka had ever seen.

She couldn't help but be in awe.

The woman just stared at her. For the next few minutes, Yuka stood there, feeling very awkward as the woman continued to stare at her, almost emotionlessly while her subordinates sat to the side, many of them dressed similarly or in white simple dresses. Then suddenly a sigh was heard and Yuka looked at the beautiful Angel to find her continually staring intently at her. Then a few seconds later, her hand was lowered and Yuka took a step back to see that the woman was drooling. "W-Wha-!?"

"It's okay, Yuka." The girl looked at Izumi. The man looked slightly unnerved and - was that a hint of fear in his eyes?

Yuka suddenly tensed as she felt a suddenly wave of resentment in front of her and she turned to see that the woman, Hii-sama, glaring darkly at Izumi. The man visibly shook as her glare seemed to intensify while Kazumi was obviously unaffected. Yuka gulped, her eyes wide. She didn't know that anybody could look that cold. Then the woman sighed and looked away. "Disgusting..." The woman muttered. "There're dirty mutts in my home."

Then suddenly, all the women there turned to Izumi who jumped. They were all glaring at him and whispering to themselves. Izumi immediately jumped behind his older brother and started cowering in fear, muttering to himself. The girls all rolled their eyes while Yuka stared at the two men blankly. Besides her, Narumi slapped his forehead. "Pathetic..." The teen muttered. Then he shivered and made sure to ignore all the harsh glares that were sent his way.

Yuka turned to Hii-sama but instead of the hateful glare, she was suddenly smiling and said almost sweetly, "Do not worry. Your name is Yuka, correct?" Yuka nodded. Hii-sama giggled. "You are so cute. Come closer." Slightly worried for herself, Yuka stepped forward until she stood timidly before the beautiful Angel, one of the most known and influential in Heaven, due to the fact that she was known as one of the chosen by god. The woman rested a smooth hand on Yuka's cheek and she blinked, surprised by the kindness in the actions the woman held.

"...Um-"

"You are...really cute..." Hii-sama smiled. "I will protect you. From now on, you will stay in here with my cute girls and work for me. In return, I will give you protection from that despicable man."

Yuka felt her jaw go slack. "A-Are you talk about-"

"Kunoji? Yes." Hii-sama frowned. "He's a sly and evil man...but I have no idea what he is planning. Sometimes he seems kind...the next moment, he is cunning and would do anything to get what he wants, including you."

The teen flinched, already knowing why the man wanted her. She hated that.

"But do not worry, my cute Yuka." The younger Angel blinked and looked at Hii-sama. Then suddenly, Yuka was gathered into the woman's arms. Yuka blushed deeply and she looked up into the older Angel's beautiful deep eyes when the woman tilted her head up, her finger under Yuka's chin. Yuka gulped, her heart beating quickly. The woman smiled and Yuka felt as though if Hii-sama were to let her go, she'd swoon and fall to the ground in a daze. "I will protect you, sweet Yuka."

Yuka swore she saw flowers around the woman.

...It was truly a sight to behold.

Around them, all of the girls had already swooned, some whispering, "How beautiful." Meanwhile, the three men standing near the door only stared. Two of them held a blank look while Izumi stared in what could be horror.

And perhaps slight envy.

"...T-Thank...y-you..." Yuka managed to stammer out. The woman smiled and Yuka's blush deepened slightly.

It was only when Yuka stepped out of the room with the other three men that she snapped out of her daze and she gaped at nothing in particular, yelling, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" She hugged herself, shaking slightly. "W-W-Why...why did I...!?"

"Don't worry." Yuka turned to the older Yukihira who managed to keep his blank look. Izumi was pouting for reasons Yuka did not know while Narumi held a look of slight disdain. "It is not because you fell in love with her or anything."

"I DID NOT FALL IN LOVE!" Yuka cried, her cheeks now stained red.

"I know." Then Kazumi sighed. "She...just has that effect with everybody really. You could say that it's similar to those who can control their pheromones and attract everybody in distance. However...Hii-sama..." He sighed. "I do not believe that she can do that. Rather, it is simply because of her beauty that everybody gathers around her…and the fact that she loves women."

Yuka gaped at the older man. "W-W-Wha...!?"

"Well, you now have protection, Azumi Yuka."

Yuka stopped midsentence and nodded, feeling slightly off but ignoring that. Instead, she focused on the present. So the young woman looked up at Kazumi and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Kazumi became still as he looked at her, observing the girl with critical eyes. Yuka tensed and stared back, wide eyed. After a few minutes, Yuka started to shuffle her feet while Narumi and Izumi staring between the two, back and back like a match, when Kazumi suddenly sighed and turned to his younger brother. "You better know what you are doing." And then he turned and left, leaving the three to stare after him.

"...What...was that about?" Narumi growled at the older man who shrugged, looking sheepish.

Immediately, Narumi started to bicker with the man...or well...rather, he just yelled at the man while the other just took it in, ignoring the younger while he turned to look at Yuka with a curious expression. Yuka noticed this and flushed before turning away, her face set to a bitter look.

She could not understand the fast beating in her chest.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The place was large and full of areas to explore...but Yuka was having none of that. Instead, she allowed herself to be lead into a room made for her. And then immediately she passed out on the bed, glad to have some sort of bliss.

She was put off when she woke up the next morning and she felt as if she had no sleep at all. And so had continued the next several days, prompting her to feel exhausted throughout each day.

"Good morning, Yuka." The teen snapped her head up to see Hii-sama standing in front of her. A dark flush creep to her cheeks as she once again felt the strange attraction towards the woman and instantly, the girl looked down and bowed to the woman.

"G-Good morning, H-Hii-sama…" The girl muttered. She felt heat on her neck and ears, cursing to herself for this attraction. "H-How are you?"

The older Angel smiled at her newest addition to her harem. Such a cute girl! It is unfortunate that she could not claim the child when she was younger since Kunoji had such an obsession with the girl's power. The woman held her hand out and tilted her head to the side. She watched in amusement when Yuka flush ran down to her neck. The taller Angel briefly wondered how far that blush would go.

So cute.

"Come, my dear Yuka. We have much to discuss with you today." She couldn't help the hint of annoyance and anger but it seemed the younger Angel had not noticed.

Yuka immediately scrambled to her feet and looked at the woman, her eyes staring at her like a lost puppy. Hii-sama bit back a giggle as she turned and gestured for Yuka to follow. And instantly, the girl did. Hii-sama felt her lips tug into another smile. This girl was really adorable.

It was a shame that she had a crush on that filthy man, Yukihira Izumi.

Not that Yuka realized. Goodness, that girl was oblivious to even her own feelings.

The older Angel sighed, making Yuka tilt her head to the side in confusion. However, Hii-sama took no notice and instead, continued on her way, knowing that Yuka was following obediently behind her. They passed by others, all of them saying their good mornings and bowing to the woman before turning to Yuka with critical eyes.

At that, Yuka looked down, feeling smaller than ever before.

After what felt like a century to the younger Angel, Hii-sama paused, making Yuka walk into her before stumbling back, her cheeks flushed. "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry H-Hii-sama!" The girl cursed herself. She couldn't understand why she was so tongue-tied around the woman. But when the woman smiled and said that there was nothing she needed to worry about, Yuka could only feel like swooning.

It was only a second later that she realized they stopped in front of a closed room. And when the door was slid open, she couldn't help but stiffen at the sight of Kunoji and…Luna. Luna was sitting close to the older man, a small and forced smile on her lips. Kunoji turned to them when the door opened. His lips were in a smile and a look of hunger was in his eyes as he looked past Hii-sama and towards Yuka.

Feeling herself shaken, she took a step back in slight fear. Then she heard a small whisper and snapped her head to Hii-sama, her eyes widened with slight confusion.

But then Hii-sama strolled forward and Yuka had no choice to follow, allowing the door to close behind her.

Yuka watched as Hii-sama took a seat in front of Kunoji, leaving her to sit in front of the other Angel. She took a hesitant step forward before forcing herself to sit. Her hand trembled and she did nothing to stop it, her eyes wide as she listened to the horrid man and her savior talk, their tones hard and cold but a smile on their faces.

The Angel frozen when she felt eyes rest upon her and she took a glance up to see Luna glaring at her, eyes narrowed with hatred and…something she could not identify. The young Angel squirmed in her seat and looked away. "I have custody over her now, Kunoji. You cannot change my mind." Yuka looked at the woman besides her, her eyes wide as she watched a cold look overcome the woman's eyes.

The man only smiled. "Ah, supposedly. However, Yuka has been under my protection the day her parents entrusted her to me." Yuka snapped her head to the other with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her mouth was open to a slight gape and her hands trembled from where they laid on her laps. Did her parents…really do that? For what such reason!? "As such, I believe that if only should I allow it, Yuka must remain under my custody."

"That had changed the day she had betrayed you, no?" Yuka winced.

"Shouldn't that mean that I can do whatever I please with her?"

"But you have already done that. And from what I hear, not many approve."

Kunoji tilted his head to the side, as though he were curious. "Now, it doesn't matter whether others approve or not, correct?" He questioned softly.

"Perhaps." Hii-sama replied, her tone sharp.

The man smile widened. "As such, you must return her to me."

Yuka shivered. Hii-sama…wouldn't really give her back, right? She didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't believe it! She looked at the woman, scared of the answer she would hear. Instead though, all she saw was a blank look on the woman. There was nothing. Even her eyes were blank, no emotion in them. Then suddenly, a small smile came to her lips. "If I am correct, Yukihira has pleaded for custody over her just a few days ago, correct?" There was silence but Yuka saw that Kunoji's smile immediately dropped. "And his plead was granted. So Yuka was put under his protection…and he has given her to me."

Kunoji was scowling at this point.

"Though we may be called chosen…there is still a god. And while even we do not know who that is, we must listen to this god, no?" Hii-sama smiled before standing up. "I believe this discussion is over. Come Yuka."

"A-Ah…y-yes…" Yuka stood up and followed after her, looking back only slightly to see Kunoji staring after the two of them with wide eyes, barely concealed anger. Besides her, Luna simply glared, though there was barely any bite in her look. Then the door closed behind her and she turned to see Hii-sama walking away and she followed quickly, not wanting to be anywhere near that man and Luna.

* * *

Kura: Done!

Berry: This…turned out weird.

Kura: …Indeed…O-o Oh, somebody mentioned in my original Angels and Demons about the whole having babies is strange since they're different species unless humans turn into Angels and Demons when they die and so in the end, all three are basically humans…or something along that. In any case…to be honest, I never though much on it :P When I first thought of this story all those years ago (I think I was a freshmen in High School…) I just…went with it. Sorry if that's weird but hey, that's how this all came to be.

Berry: …And then you can say, "it's just fanfiction!" and leave it at that.

Kura: True :3 In any case, I am so sorry! I meant to post this much, much, much, much earlier...but much like with my HPxOP oneshots, I became busy with school. And with the oneshots, it's a lot easier cause the plot is already there...so...SORRY! I'm still trying to figure out the entire world of this story so updates will be very, very, very slow. I'm terribly sorry...T^T

Berry: ...

Kura: In any case, if you're not too mad, please review and tell me what you think of this! Currently Nadeshiko has an interesting role but later on, she'll disappear into the background :P After all, Mikan and Natsume are to be the main characters…soon. Just not yet :3 Oh and sorry for any...misspellings and such...T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bright red eyes stared at the boy in wonder, finding humor on how his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. His body had stiffened when they both locked eyes and he seemed as though he were just a tad bit afraid. It worried her just a bit._

"_Stai bene? Cosa c'è di sbagliato?"_

_The boy suddenly jumped in place, as if shocked and the girl couldn't help but jump in surprise herself. She stared at the other, her own red eyes wide while the boy took a step back, embarrassed. "…Io…Io sono a posto, principessa." He immediately bowed and turned, as if to run away._

_Immediately, the princess cried, "Tu chi sei?" _

_The boy paused and looked back to the young seven year old princess. He looked left and right before he turned back to her, shuffling his feet on the ground and peered at the girl through his long bangs. "Io sono un servitor mero, principessa. Io non sono molto importante." He muttered shyly and then looked down._

_A frown came to the princess's lips. She remembered her father once telling her about the various servants in this castle. How they give up their lives to serve the royal family. But she never knew that even children her age could be servants. How could they manage all the different tasks in the castle? She had seen what many guards and servants did, the various tasks that would be to tedious for a child like herself. _

…_This was very interesting…_

_She skipped towards him, staring at the other trembling child in curiosity. "Sei un servo? Ma non è difficile?"_

_The boy blinked, as if surprised about the question before he shook his head. "No, io sono un ragazzo di cucina. Faccio solo piccolo lavoretti per i cuochi."_

_She tilted her head to the side, still curious. "…Ti piace?"_

_There was silence for a few seconds before the boy gave a shy grin and nodded.  
"Si. Può essere molto divertente. E tutti sono gentili con me."_

_For another few seconds, the princess only stared at him. The servant boy looked embarrassed, as if wondering if he said the right thing. Then suddenly, the princess smiled and said, "Che sembra bello. Oh, il mio nome è Kaoru! Come ti chiami?"_

_The boy blinked and then gave another shy smile. "Ciao, Kaoru. Il mio nome è Ioran." _

**. . . **

_"Sorellina!"_

_Large red eyes blinked and the small raven haired girl looked up. She looked from side to side, only to grin happily at the sight of an older boy with a small sweet smile from the bottom of the hill. The small child immediately stood up and ran down, giggling all the while. "Ioran fratello! Sei tornato!" The girl cried as she jumped up and into the other's arms. Then she pulled back, still in the teen's arms and gave a sad pout. "Devi andare via?"_

_The thirteen year old gave a sad smile. "Siamo spiacenti, sorellina. Dovrò lasciare presto." He said softly before kissing the ten year old girl's forehead. The girl looked down sadly and bit her lips. "Sorellina." The girl looked up at him with those sad red eyes. "Va bene, sorellina. Non sarò andato a lungo." At that the girl gave a sad smile._

_"Torna presto." The girl said softly. "Rimanere prego sicuro."__Then she leaned forward and kissed his nose softly._

_Ioran only gave a small chuckle. "Stare bene mentre io sono andato."_

_"Si, fratello." Kaoru said with a small smile before the other put her down and kissed her forehead._

_The two then held hands, smiling at each other. The small child then gave a wide grin and then grabbed the other. "Vieni a giocare! Si può ancora giocare, giusto?" The older boy just rolled his eyes and gave a sweet smile to the little girl._

_"Si, Kaoru."_

_Hours passed, with the two laughing around in the grey grass and pointing at the other Demons flying by. Kaoru giggled as Ioran made funny faces at each of the Demons they would see and over time, she started doing the same, both of them falling down giggling while holding onto their stomachs._

_"Kaoru!" The two paused and looked down, only to winch when they saw a stern woman glaring at them, her coal black eyes hard and cold. Her chin was held high, her shoulders back and her hands were clasped together as she stood at the bottom of the hill, a servant right beside her to wait on her. "Kaoru, venire qui." The Queen ordered._

_Kaoru only narrowed her eyes and looked away. But before she could yell back and decline, Ioran stood up and held a hand out to Kaoru. "La tua mano, mia principessa." At that, Kaoru smiled and took the hand. The older smiled and then after helping her up, he gave a small bow. "Andiamo, principessa."__Then he helped the girl down the hill. Kaoru smiled brightly but as soon as they reached her mother, her smile faded to a blank look._

_"...Madre..."__Kaoru muttered, looking down and away from her mother's piercing eyes._

_"Venire, bambino. E 'tempo per le lezioni."__Then the woman turned to leave. But not before giving an icy glare at Ioran. The other only gave a weak smile and a small polite bow. Then the Queen gave a cold smile and left with her servant following her. "Kaoru."_

_Kaoru looked at Ioran with a sad grin before following her mother, her face returning to a blank look. She hated this. She hated her life. She hated her mother. A small glare was directed to the back of her mother and a scowl came to her lips. _

_The only thing in her life that even brought a bit of light was her best friend. Her brother. Ioran. And she wouldn't trade him for anything._

_**. . . **_

"_Buon pomeriggio, principessa," Said a soldier, his voice small but very familiar._

_Kaoru turned to that voice, her eyes slightly wide with surprise as she suddenly found herself staring into the smiling face of her old friend, now eighteen years of age. Her mouth was open to a slight gape before a small flush crept to her cheeks and she instead gave her own grin to who she saw as an older brother. "Buon pomeriggio a voi pure, Ioran." She turned her body, now completely facing the other who gave another bow, surprising the now fifteen year old teen. "Ioran?"_

"_Devo essere rispettosa, principessa."_

_At those words, Kaoru frowned as she watched Ioran straighten up and gave a soft smile. "…Ioran…Siamo amici, no? Aren't we friends?" She saw Ioran's eyes widen in surprise before he looked away, biting his lower lip nervously. "Ioran. You don't have to be like that with me."_

"…_P-Parlando in," Kaoru gave the other a glare and at that, Ioran sighed before whispering, "Speaking in the human language is not allowed in the Royal Palace, princess. I would suggest you should be careful. The Queen will not be happy."_

_Kaoru groaned and brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples. "Oh, you can't be serious…" She muttered softly before looking back up at the other who was older only by three years. "What did mother say to you?"_

_At how Ioran straightened up and his eyes widened by just a fraction, Kaoru knew that she hit the mark. A scowl came to the younger Demon's lips before she breezed past the surprised soldier who turned after her, his hand reaching out to her. "Principessa?" But Kaoru continued on her way, that same scowl etched on her face as she turned a corner in the hall, ignoring her friend who gave chase, still calling out to her in a panicked tone. "Principessa!"_

_Still she continued, ignoring Ioran._

_Ioran sighed before he reached out, grabbing Kaoru's wrist and cried, "Kaoru, stop it!"_

_The teen paused before slowly looking up at Ioran with cold red eyes. "What?"_

"_Just…just stop! Look, you know I'm not allowed to address you by your given name. I'm not even allowed to be your friend. A common kitchen boy was never supposed to even meet the princess! Why do you think I became a soldier!? I want to be your friend. I want to stay as your friend! And by being a soldier, if I can be promoted to your guard, nobody will have to complain about me being near you and…and…" Ioran was slowly trailing off, his face turning the most interesting shade of red Kaoru had ever seen and she felt her own cheeks redden. "…I-I…" Then Ioran released her, took a large step back and bowed with his face and neck extremely red. "Si prega di dimenticare tutto quello che ho detto, principessa!"_

_And he turned, running off while leaving a bewildered Kaoru standing where she was, her own cheeks red as an apple. Then she brought the hand that Ioran grabbed to her face, trying to cover her red cheeks as she muttered, "Idiot…"_

_**. . . **_

"_Hello, Ioran." Kaoru grinned devilishly at the blushing older Demon._

_Ioran turned his head to the side, his cheeks and neck still pink. "Si prega di scendere me…principessa…" He muttered softly, trying his hardest to not look at the now eighteen year old who pouted at the older. "Principessa…" He warned._

"_Oy, Ioran. I don't understand what you're saying, darling," Ioran looked at her, his eyes wide, his cheeks now red and a small scowl on his lips as Kaoru laughed at the sight. "Oh, come on now, Ioran. Please speak in a language I would understand, dear."_

_The man only gave her another glare, its intensity weakened by the blush still on his cheeks. "Please get off, princess." He spoke in a monotone voice, making Kaoru laugh before sitting up, now sitting on Ioran's chest. She gave a cheeky grin before getting off and sat on the foot of her bed, still laughing as Ioran sat up, his cheeks still red as he groaned in his hand, now self-reflecting._

"_Oh, come on now, Ioran. I came onto you, not the other way around, silly."_

"_Still, if anybody learned about this, I could be punished!"_

_Kaoru punched the other's arm playfully, making the guard yelp and then glare at the princess. The Demon princess laughed again before saying, "Don't worry, fratello. I'll take responsibility. Besides, they all know we're close." Kaoru giggled when she saw her old friend sigh in resignation. She scooted closer to the other, a smile on her lips. "I haven't seen you in forever. At least let me cuddle?"_

_Ioran looked at the princess, his face flushed before he sighed and then opened his arms. Kaoru squealed happily and jumped into the others arms, laughing as Ioran yelped and they fell over to the bed. The two stared at each other for a second before they both burst out into laughter. "Silly, principessa." Ioran muttered affectionately, not noticing the slight blush on the other's face. "You're still so childish." He smiled, his eyes closed as he ran his hand through her long black hair._

_The princess gulped, her eyes wide as she leaned into that hand._

_Her chest hurt. And she knew why. Her feelings for her fratello had changed and she couldn't even remember when or why it had changed. But she was happy. Ioran is her precious person, the one who she wishes to be with forever. Even from when she was a child and she had met this servant boy, she had adored the other just as he adored her._

_She didn't want him to leave her side. Never._

**~.~.~**

Kaoru sat down next to the young priestess. The young girl was staring at the two fish in the koi pond, her eyes saddened as she sat there, not even moving. The Demon princess has heard from the servants how the girl had barely left that position, staring at the koi pond for hours. There would be times where she would suddenly weep or scream out in anger. Other times, she would lean in close, her eyes wide in anticipation before pulling back, extremely disappointed and scared.

It worried the Demon.

But still, she said nothing. This human girl was so different that she doesn't know what is wrong and right for her. The girl always seemed to surpass her small expectations for the small child and it always amazed her to find how much knowledge the girl had.

"They were silenced." Kaoru blinked, surprised by the sudden comment from the human priestess. The small girl had turned to her, eyes wide with sadness and uncertainty. "They have always led me, guided me to where I am now. I have always relied on them just as they had relied on me. I'm their voice to this world…but now they're silenced…I can no longer hear them. They can no longer speak…all this because of that accursed Angel!"

Kaoru flinched when Nadeshiko's eyes turned dark, cold and furious. "I must find him! I have to know what he has done!" She scowled darkly but just as quickly as her fury appeared, it left, leaving behind a small terrified child. "…What do I do…? My friends…I can no longer hear them…" She whispered softly before she buried her face in her hands. Kaoru could hear soft sobs and immediately, she reached forward, wrapping the priestess into a gentle hold.

"Don't worry." The Demon whispered softly. The girl only shook her head, her body shaking and quivering.

Kaoru looked at the girl and sighed, unsure of what to do. Then she opened her mouth and softly sung. During the duration of the lullaby, Nadeshiko slowly calmed down. "Better?" She asked softly. She laughed softly when Nadeshiko slowly nodded before Kaoru then said, "I'm sure your friends are looking for a way to return as well. We'll find out what happened and then it'll be fine." Kaoru said, letting the young priestess pull away, her own lips pulled to a small smile.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san." Then she turned back to the koi fishes and her expression saddened once more before she whispered, "I hope everything will be fine…"

Then without another word, she stood up, leaving the garden while Kaoru looked at the koi fishes silently. Then Kaoru whispered, "I'll look after her. Don't worry." There was a dim glow, surprising the Demon before it disappeared and the koi fishes returned to their strange eternal dance.

Kaoru continued to watch, entranced, before she stood and followed after Nadeshiko, wondering just what will happen.

**~.~.~**

Yuka sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. Then with a groan, she sat up, a small frown on her lips. She looked out the small window in her room and muttered softly to herself. She looked at the twin moons in the sky before turning away, her expression now sour. She sighed once more before closing her eyes and thought of the dream she just had.

Wide, almost childish eyes were looking at her sadly. A young girl, perhaps only six years of age with beautiful white hair like snow. Her lips moved, forming words that Yuka could never seem to hear. And every time, Nadeshiko would be besides that girl before slowly fading away from her sight. And then the mysterious girl would give a sad smile before turning around and walking away, leaving Yuka behind.

She could never understand the feeling of uncertainty and fear she would get when the girl smiled and when she left, her emotions exploded to sadness and she wanted to scream. Scream and yelled at the girl to come back.

But her voice would never reach her. Perhaps the girl couldn't even hear her.

Really…it frustrated Yuka. Having such dreams as such for the past few nights, it was really putting a toll on her. All she wanted was peace and yet she could not even obtain that when she was finally away from that man's grasps.

And with that thought, she shivered. The memory of the man's horrible gaze that would always follow her every movement terrified her. Just the knowledge that he lusted for her power made her wish that she were never born. Or at least wish that she had never obtained such power.

With one last sigh, she fell back to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "…Goodnight…" She whispered softly before closing her eyes. She could almost hear a small voice whispering the same words back…when a small laugh caught her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up, her eyes wide.

Yuka looked around. There was nobody….and yet she was certain that she had heard a voice…a small laughter that was soft and high-pitched, as if a child were laughing.

She shook her head, muttering, "Must be nothing…it has to be nothing…"

The laughter was far too similar to Nadeshiko…

This can't mean anything though. The dreams, the strange girl who was with Nadeshiko, and even that strange laughter…it can't mean anything at all…

The next morning found Yuka yawning and glaring at the soft morning light irritably. Despite that she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. That laughter…that strange laughter just clouded her mind and she became too paranoid to even think of anything else, let alone sleep. She couldn't help it after all. It was…disturbing.

"Good morning, little one." Yuka jumped a bit and turned, only to flush at the sight of a smiling Hii-sama. It was amazing that the beautiful Angel could look this beautiful even in the early morning.

Yuka looked down shyly and smiled just a tad bit. "G-Good morning…H-Hii-sama…" Then she bowed at the woman and her assistant who only gave her a cold look. Yuka flushed as she felt the assistant's piercing gaze and instead focused on Hii-sama. Of course, that proved to be a bad idea. After all, now, she could only think of how pretty the Angel's eyes were. Yuka gulped and all thoughts of anything other than Hii-sama left her mind.

"Yuka."

Yuka blinked at the sudden frown on Hii-sama's face. Her body tensed and she gulped as Hii-sama's assistant whispered something to the other. The two muttered softly between themselves before Hii-sama excused her assistant. The younger Angel gave a low bow, gave Yuka a softer look, then left.

Hii-sama gave a soft sigh before turning back to Yuka. "Come with me. We have much to discuss."

The younger Angel gulped and nodded. "Is there anything wrong, Hii-sama?"

There was only silence from the woman and Yuka was left to follow her, the silence feeling horribly awkward. They continued down the hallway, only to stop at a door. Yuka felt a strange sort of dread and wondered if that man had returned. She started to breathe harshly and hugged herself. Her eyes were wide at that sudden thought when Hii-sama said, "Do not worry. That man is not here."

Yuka looked up at the other Angel, the woman's smile comforting to the younger and she looked down. She gulped and then nodded. "A-Alright…"

Hii-sama opened the door and stepped inside. Yuka followed and blinked at the sight of two men she was very familiar with…as well as a woman who she had believed hated her. Her mouth fell to a small gape before she finally choked out, "L-Luna?"

Later that night found Yuka and Luna standing side by side, both faced away from each other and their posture tense.

Yuka held onto her pack tightly and looked away, shuffling awkwardly from where she stood. She could barely stand the awkward silence between her and the other besides her who was most likely either staring anywhere but at her and perhaps even twiddling with her fingers like she used to do when they were only children. Finally, she allowed herself a small peek at her ex-friend.

Luna.

She didn't understand what this girl was thinking. Perhaps she used to when she was younger but now…Luna became an enigma that she could barely understand and it really bothered her. After all, she really did care for Luna.

"Sorry." Yuka gave a start before looking at the other with wide eyes. Luna was flushed, her cheeks incredibly red and she seemed to be avoiding her eyes as much as possible. "…I…I don't hate you…or anything. But…" She paused before continuing, "S-So only this once…I'll help you out. But don't expect any help from me next time." She practically yelled.

"Shush!" The two jumped and turned to see the two Yukihira brothers approaching them. Luna glared darkly at the two before scowling and turned away. Kazumi only ignored this while Izumi rolled his eyes before resting his gaze on Yuka. He chuckled a bit when the girl flushed and turned away. Then he turned back to Luna who was still faced away. "Thanks Koizumi-kun. This is a big help to us."

Luna only shrugged noiselessly.

Kazumi looked back at Yuka and said, "There is nothing more Hii-sama and I can do to help. Kunoji is extremely persistent in obtaining your power…up to the point that he would be willing to wed you." He allowed that info to sink in and for that, Yuka was grateful…after all, it wasn't every day that she was told that somebody she hated deeply wanted to marry her.

It was truly a disgusting thought.

Yuka paled and clutched her stomach. If she thought about it any longer…she was certain that she would get a stomach ache. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Disgusting…"

"…Yeah…" Kazumi muttered with a blank look before sighing and then composing himself. "In any case, you remember what we have discussed earlier today, correct?" Yuka nodded and the man continued, "Then it is time. You must leave Heaven. For good." He paused when he saw Yuka adopt a sad look and the man gave her a softer look. He placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising the other. "Izumi has agreed to take care of you. What you two decide to do after we part is up to you."

Yuka looked confused before her eyes widened. She immediately turned to Izumi with a hopeful look. The man only gave a grin and nodded before he let the look leave him. He held up and showed the two girls what he was carrying. "Here's a cloak, Yuka." He handed the girl a dark green cloak. He had his own dark brown cloak. "We'll put it on as soon as we get to the Human realm.

The girl nodded and took it, putting her pack down to put the cloak inside. Izumi turned to his brother and said, "Will you make sure to look after Rei?" Yuka blinked and looked up curiously. Izumi only continued, "I won't stay away long. I need to come back for Rei anyway. But for now, make sure that Kunoji doesn't do anything to him. You know what that bastard would do if…" His voice trailed off and he scowled.

Kazumi looked slightly uncomfortable before nodding. "I will…"

Izumi gave his brother a grin. "Thanks!" He said happily before he reached forward and hugged the other. His brother looked surprised while Yuka and Luna gaped. They knew…heck, everybody in Heaven knows that Kazumi hates any sort of sign of affection. "Take care, frater."

There was silence before Kazumi slowly returned the hug, although he looked rather unsure.

Yuka smiled at the sight when suddenly, someone took hold of her hand. She turned to see Luna with a bright red face. The girl was faced away and the girl then muttered, "…T-Take care…"

Yuka looked at their joined hands in surprised before she smiled as well, her own cheeks slightly flushed. It was surprising…she had come to believe that Luna truly hated her…but it didn't seem like that at all and it really made her heart swell with happiness. If she could ask why Luna had reacted the way she did that day, she would…but Yuka would rather part under nice terms.

She knew that after tonight…any time they meet after this, they would be enemies.

So the older Angel then whispered, "You as well." Luna seemed have become even more flustered before pulled her hand away forcibly and then crossing her arms. Yuka giggled at the sight. She bent down and picked up her pack and swung it over her shoulder and then turned to the two brothers.

They had pulled away as well. Kazumi was once again holding a blank look while Izumi was shouldering his own pack. Then he turned to Yuka and grinned. "Let's go then." Yuka blushed a bit and nodded. He looked back at Kazumi and nodded. "See you…" Then he let his wings free and waited for Yuka to do the same.

"Go to the west. There will be a way out by the fields. A friend of Hii-sama will be waiting for you there."

Yuka bowed and whispered, "Thank you so much, Yukihira Kazumi…"

The man's blank look melted into a soft smile and he patted the girl's head. "You take care, Yuka. My brother will take care of you. Izumi, make sure to keep moving. Don't stay in one place too long. When you find a safe place, then come back to retrieve Rei." His brother smiled and nodded.

And then Izumi took to the skies with Yuka following a second after. The two flew off, staying close to the ground as possible so that their wings would not be seen in the dark. Yuka looked back a bit, seeing two figures fade away from her sight and she clenched her hands tightly.

She was leaving a life she was so familiar with to live in a world where she only stayed at for only a few weeks of her life.

"Well, Yuka; do you want to?"

Yuka turned to look back at the man she had known since she was child. And she nodded. "Please…I want to." She looked forward, her face hardening. "I need to see them…I need to make sure…and to say good bye…I wish to see my parents."

**~.~.~**

Nadeshiko gave a violent cough, covering her mouth with her hands. After a few seconds, she calmed down and looked at her hands sadly. Blood splattered on her small pale palms and her body shivered. She could feel it coming. She couldn't avoid it.

"Nadeshiko…"

The girl looked up to see her brother. His expression was set to worry and sadness. She hated it. She hated any sort of look such as that…so she smiled and beckoned her brother to come closer. "Don't worry Satoru." Her brother only scowled before sitting down beside her, grabbing the blankets on the bed and wrapping it around his sister. "Satoru," Her brother didn't raise his gaze. "Satoru…you know that I can't avoid this."

"I just don't understand…why it has to be you first. I'm the same…and yet…" Her chest ached for her brother and she lifted the blankets, wrapping it around her brother as well and pulled the other closer.

"Do not worry, brother." Nadeshiko said softly. She raised her hands and cupped her brother's face, smiling. Satoru still had that scowl. So immediately, she pulled at his cheeks. She gave a soft laugh when her brother yelped and pulled away, smacking her hands with a dry look. "Oh don't look so down. It'll be fine. I have fulfilled my task already. And you must do yours."

Satoru sighed as Nadeshiko then reached into her clothes and took out a necklace. On it hung a small blue crystal. It shone with radiance but as she passed it over to her brother, the stone lost its light. "Tomorrow," He promised and he gazed at the necklace sadly before closing his eyes and then pulled his sister to an embrace. "I'll miss you."

Nadeshiko smiled sadly before whispering. "Everything will be fine."

"…Does Kaoru know?"

"…No…nor do I ever want her to know."

Satoru frowned and sighed. "She'll know eventually…"

Nadeshiko's voice was soft when she responded. "…I know…"

Several days later found Kaoru and Nadeshiko outside of the shrine gates. The priestess was frowning, her eyes narrowed up at the moon while Kaoru stared at Nadeshiko, unsure of what to do. She wondered if she should even say anything…after all, perhaps if she asked, then Nadeshiko would explain…

"Kaoru."

Kaoru gave a start and watched as Nadeshiko lowered her gaze, sadness in her eyes before the girl turned to Kaoru. "It's best that you leave."

The Demon princess frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I…" The girl looked away from her friend before adding, "I have seen horrible things over the course of the last few days. I know that your people have grown wary because their princess had been venturing out into the human realm for far too often and far too long. I worry about what may happen to you." The priestess looked at her friend sadly. "Kaoru-san, it is time for you to return to your home."

Kaoru only stared, her eyes wide and she could tell that her features showed shock. Then she scowled, trying to figure out what could make the younger girl state such a thing. After all, she understood what Nadeshiko meant. Her people seem to know about her every action and really, it was annoying. Just look what happened because her mother forced another to follow her; the prophecy was found out and now every Demon is eagerly waiting for the prophesied child who is only supposed to bring peace, not more war and suffering.

Slowly, Kaoru turned away from Nadeshiko. She didn't want to leave the girl. There is still so much she wanted to do. First, she wanted to plan a way to help Yuka. The poor Angel…after she returned to find out the poor teen was forced to return, Kaoru grew angered. Why would they want a traitor back? Kaoru just didn't understand. Secondly, she knew that Nadeshiko is in a very unstable state. After all, the girl had lost friends that had been with her for her entire life. The girl now cannot hear these voices that always engulfed her, protected her. Now, she is vulnerable. That is not a state Kaoru wanted to leave her in…

"Kaoru-san," The Demon princess looked at the young girl. She had a sad and weak smile, so unlike the sweet smiles the girl often gave her and Yuka the past couple weeks. "This is the last time I will see you." Kaoru paused and stared at the human girl, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "So when you see Yuka-san again, please tell her…that…" The girl looked slightly unsure of what to say before she shook her head subtly and then smiled again, her smile suddenly more like her. "Tell her to stay safe. And that I am sorry I could not say good bye to her."

And at that, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other's waist. Kaoru froze. She was still so unused to any form of affection unless it was from Ioran. But before she could even think of returning the gesture, Nadeshiko stepped away, than bowed. "Please take care of yourself Kaoru-san. Do not forget the prophecy. Do not forget the children who will come, for they will look to you and Yuka-san for guidance." Then with those last words, she turned and headed back to the shrine.

For a second, Kaoru only watched baffled. Then she moved forward, crying out, "Wait!" But Nadeshiko did not pause. She walked up to the shrine gates and headed inside. "Wait a sec – Nadeshiko; don't just say good bye! What do you mean this is the last time!?" She ran over to the gates which were slowly shutting. "Don't just leave!" But when she reached the gates, they had shut. She slammed against the large doors, yelling, "Explain yourself; Nadeshiko! Don't just say good bye without an explanation! I promised! I promised to look after you! Please! Just open the door! Nadeshiko!"

The Demon continued to scream at the doors, before stepped back, snapping her head up to look at the top of the gates. Immediately, her wings burst from her back, black feathers flying everywhere as she jumped into the air. She flew over the top, only to be thrown back and she cried out in shock. "Wha-!?" She looked down to see the same koi pond she always seen glowing white. She gaped before flying forward, trying to get into the shrine only to be thrown back again. "W-What…? A force field!? How is that possible?" She whispered in awe and devastation.

She flew back down and walked back up to the gates doors. She placed her hand against the cold door and her body trembled. She could feel tears, tears that haven't been shed since she heard of her father's death back when she was just a child.

Resting her forehead against the doors, she whispered, "…Please…don't leave…I don't…I don't have anybody else anymore…"

On the other side of the gates, Nadeshiko only smiled sadly before her eyes widened and her body fell to the ground. She coughed violently, blood splattering to the ground. Servants rushed to her side, eyes wide and worry in their voices. But she only shooed them away.

"Quiet."

The grounds became silent and Nadeshiko looked up to see Satoru looking at her with blank eyes. Nadeshiko gave a weak smile. She knew that blood was dripping down from her lips and she could tell from her brother's tense form that he hated what he was seeing. She lifted a hand up to him, whispering, "Take me to them."

Wordlessly, Satoru stepped forward and helped his sister up. He held her up, ignoring the servants around them and then turned, heading towards the garden. When he stepped in front of the pond, he gazed at the koi fish and then set his sister on the ground in front of the pond. The girl kneeled in front of the pond and closed her eyes.

Satoru frowned. He knew it was coming. So he whispered softly, "Good bye…dear sister."

He knew that Nadeshiko was most likely smiling at this point. Then he heard her own soft whisper. "Good bye, dear brother."

* * *

Kura: …Well then…

Berry: …yeah…weird…

Kura: …Well, I hope you guys liked this…I guess…I don't like how I wrote this all too much…O-o I feel as though the last chapter was far better but…oh well.

Berry: …

Kura: And to one of my reviews, thank you for telling me about my grammatical errors. To be honest, I'm not all too good at that…I'll bet all my author notes have a lot of errors too…T^T I often don't notice them until too late so sorry about that…I'll try and correct any I find but I can't guarantee I'll find them all. Also, I don't have a proof reader or anything so…

Berry: …

Kura: Not that I'm asking anybody to do so.

Berry: …

Kura: …Anyway, sorry that this is short compared to the last. Of course, I can't guarantee that all chapters will be super long but I can try. :3 Also, for the beginning, like many people, I have abused google translator which can very well be a tad bit…wrong.

Berry: …

Kura: …Right…well…anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3 I'm still trying to type out chapter four and hopefully I can finish the whole first generation arc first before updating anything else. I'd like to have all the chapters on that done first so that I can worry about the second generation right away…though I feel like that might not happen T^T

Berry: Please do review :3

Kura: We'd love to know what you all thought of this! Until the next chapter :3 Byes!


End file.
